Hyper Ayame
by gure'slilinu
Summary: this takes place whilst the trio are still in high school. ayame has had too much sugar and is bouncing off the walls. then shigure makes the comment that he's acting like he has mood swings. could he be right? m-preg
1. ayame pregnant?

Disclaimer: don't own anything here…

A/N: hi there! Me again! Um I started writing this when I was hyper and well I just went on from there… I made Akito a girl in this one because Akito's not a major char in this. Where as in unwilling love akito will be a guy… don't yell at me because of it either…

The mabudachi trio were all sitting in Hatori's room engulfed in boredism. Shigure lay on Hatori's bed while Hatori sat at his desk. Ayame however, was in a chair in the middle of the room. Spinning.

"You're going to make yourself sick Ayame." Hatori told a blur of silver and flashes of gold as his eyes came into view then quickly faded as the chair turned.

"No I won't!" Ayame yelled.

"Then you'll make me sick." Shigure watched the silver blur known as Ayame. The chair moved slowly inch by inch toward Hatori's desk. Once it was close enough Hatori reached out and grabbed the first thing his hand came in contact with. This happened to be the backside of the chair sending Ayame flying onto the ground.

From Shigure's point of view it looked as though Ayame jerked forward headfirst. Shigure ran to the edge of the bed worried about his cousin. He saw Ayame on the floor, shoulders shaking. Shigure heard tears hit the floor and became very concerned for the young snake.

"Ayame?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

All Ayame could do was shake his head. Shigure jumped down form the bed, while Hatori rushed over, knocking the chair down. They both knelt by Ayame. Ayame, now on his knees, grasping his stomach, face red, and eyes watery, fell to his side on top of Shigure in a fit of giggles. Due to lack of breath Ayame's laughing was inaudible. Hatori and Shigure looked in astonishment at their cousin's behavior.

"Should we have you on some sort of medication Ayame?" Hatori asked.

"Or are you on something we should know about?" Shigure added. Ayame couldn't answer so again he shook his head. To Ayame the room was still spinning and for some reason he found this to be hilarious. Shigure and Hatori tried to help him up but Ayame only fell back down making him double over in a fit of laughter again.

At this time a little boy with silver hair passed by the open door. Seeing the sight before him he decided to give an explanation as to why his brother was acting the way he was.

"He had a lot of sugar this morning." He said in a simple whisper.

Hatori walked over to the boy. "Thank you Yuki, you should go back to your room before you get in trouble." He told the young rat.

"Okay…" he said walking off to his room.

"What did…hee hee hee…" Ayame tried speaking, failing miserably.

"He said…" Hatori turned around walked to Ayame and took his chin in his hand. "You've been a bad snake." He looked his cousin in the eye. Ayame however, busted out into another fit of giggles. Shigure ruffled Ayame's hair, and kissed his cheek. In turn, Ayame, again made inaudible laughs while holding his stomach.

"You know you're not supposed to have a lot of sugar in the morning." Shigure ran a finger down his cousin's jaw line. "Looks like we'll have to wear him out Haa-san." Shigure smiled at Hatori who smirked in response.

"It certainly does look that way Shigure." The lifted Ayame on to the bed, Shigure took the right side and Hatori the left. "Ready?" Hatori asked Shigure, not taking his eyes of his sugar high cousin.

"Ready." Shigure stated and got ready to have some fun wearing out his hyperactive cousin. Hatori and Shigure lifted their hands above Ayame.

"One…" Hatori started the count down.

"Two…" Shigure continued.

"Three!" They both yelled bringing their hands down to meet the delicate skin of the snake. Wiggling their fingers wherever their hands came in contact with. Ayame's body began to writhe underneath his cousins' hands and he began to try pushing away the intruding digits, to no avail. This went on for a good thirty minutes until Ayame was choking and his eyes were over flowing with tears due to lack of oxygen.

Hatori and Shigure lay on the bed next to Ayame, all trying to catch their breath, Ayame took the longest for this process. Hatori looked at the clock by his bed sat up and began stretching as if had just woken up.

"What's up Haa-san?" Shigure asked looking to his raising cousin.

"Let's go get something for lunch, it's 12:30 already."

"All right!" The two on the bed said in unison. They all headed to the kitchen where an enormous fridge awaited them.

"So, what does everyone want?" Hatori asked going through its contance.

"I know!" The still hyperactive snake announced.

"What?" Shigure chuckled watching his cousin bounce around the kitchen.

"We can make our own recipe!" Ayame continued bouncing.

"You're the snake not the rabbit." Hatori replied calmly. "Stop. Jumping."

"OKAY!" Ayame almost yelled as he came to a halt.

"Now, what were you saying?"

"We. Can. Make. Our. Own. Recipe." Ayame said slowly, mocking the dragon. (A/n: seahorse!)

"With what?" Shigure was now interested in what Ayame was going on bout.

"Anything and everything!" Ayame exclaimed as he began to bounce again. One cold look from Hatori brought him to an abrupt stop. "But we need lots and lots of sugar!" Ayame's voice echoed through the kitchen.

Ayame had taken out the flour, butter, eggs, milk, and everything he felt he might need to make his new 'recipe'. Ayame was in front of a huge bowl from, only God knows where, flour everywhere, just stirring the contence of the bowl. Every so often looking around and putting something new in. Hatori and Shigure had given up long ago.

"Are you going to eat it?" Shigure asked his green-eyed cousin sitting across the table from him.

"That depends." Hatori looked to Shigure, maybe a look of worry crossed his face, but with that boy you just couldn't tell.

"On what?" Shigure looked back to his golden eyed cousin, Hatori did the same.

"On what he puts in it, if it looks eatable, if it smells halfway decent," he ticked each of his qualifications off on his fingers. "And if Ayame manages to keep his hair out of it."

"He seems to be doing a good job." Shigure noted.

"We'll see…"

Ayame poured his concoction into one pan and then took out a spoon and began to make what seemed to Hatori and Shigure to be cookies. Ayame had flour and doe on his face and in his hair but didn't seem to care. He took the last bit of doe on his finger and stuck it in Hatori's mouth. Hatori hadn't expected this so for about thirty seconds he just sat there with Ayame's finger in his mouth. Finally he realized what he was supposed to do and aye the doe off of his cousin's slender digit.

"Mmm. It tasted pretty good." Hatori looked at Shigure then back to Ayame.

"Really?" He said beaming. Shigure wanted to know what exactly he was missing so he leaned over and ran his hand down Ayame's cheek where there was quite a bit of doe. He popped his finger in his mouth and looked thoughtful for a while before taking the digit out and complimenting his cousin's work.

"Delicious!" He told his pale, still hyper cousin.

"I was hoping it would be!" Ayame ran back to the counter. "Wow! This is a huge mess!" He put is hands on his hips. "I should get this cleaned up!" He raised his fist in the air. Ayame began to put all the dishes in the sink when he looked to the two at the table. "Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Shigure chuckled his question out. Seeing Ayame excited about cleaning was something that never happened.

"Well, aren't you going to help me with this big mess?" He asked the two putting his hands on his hips. Shigure smiled and turned to Hatori who was already getting up.

"Chop! Chop!" Ayame clapped his hands together twice for emphasis. Then a realization dawned on him. He ran to the oven in a quick blur of silver. Ayame Sohma in all his excitement had forgotten the most important thing.

"I forgot to say suercalifragilisticexpialidojous to my creations!" He was utterly horrified that his 'creations' wouldn't cook right if he didn't say this.

"What?" Hatori said flatly.

"You don't have to say anything to it." Shigure laughed.

"But…I say it to everything I make in the kitchen!"

"This is the first time you've made anything in the kitchen Ayame." Hatori looked at the form of Shigure that was rolling around on the floor laughing and getting flour and who knows what else all over his clothes.

"GASP!" Ayame exclaimed "the first time I make something and I didn't tell it supercali--"

"Don't. Say it. Again." Hatori commanded.

"Well back to cleaning!" Ayame insisted. Shigure laughed through the whole process. Hatori stayed quiet and Ayame, when ever Hatori wasn't looking, bounced around while doing his share; although he didn't really finish it. It took roughly about an hour for them to finish everything.

'BEEP BEEP' the timer on the oven went off.

"Yay!" Ayame hurried over to his cookies and whatever he meant the pan to be. Ayame opened the oven door and was about to grab the pans when Hatori's hands clasped onto Ayame's stopping him from his goal.

"Use potholders." He told his shorter cousin simply.

"Of course, Tori-san!" Ayame replied cheerfully and put on potholders.

Upon cooling Ayame couldn't keep still. He was sitting at the table but he was bouncing in his seat.

"Ayame." Hatori began to scold him.

"What day is it?" Ayame asked him cutting off his statement.

"March 15th."

"OH MY GOD!" Ayame exclaimed. "It's the Ides of March! Akito don't go out and have a meeting! No wait, go ahead…" Ayame waved a hand in the air as if to be dismissing the Akito that wasn't there. "No one else go to any meeting!"

"Why?" Shigure asked, not entirely understanding his cousin's ranting.

"If we do then we'll be stabbed in the back by everyone else, including our best friends!" Ayame looked a bit scared but covered for it with the smile that was plastered on his face. "You wouldn't do that to me would you?"

Shigure and Hatori looked at each other then busted out laughing.

"What are you talking about Ayame?" Hatori managed to get out.

"Julius Caesar!" Ayame exclaimed. "Oh! The cookies and brownies should be done now!"

"If I didn't know better I would say that he was having mood swings." Shigure laughed.

"Mood swings?" Hatori found himself asking.

"Mmm. Hmm. Like a pregnant woman has mood swings." Shigure explained to his dark eyed cousin.

"They're done!" Ayame cooed and walked to the table with a plate of cookies and some brownies. Shigure and Hatori each took one cookie, looked it over then took a small bite from it. Hatori looked to Ayame who was now back at the counter cutting more brownies out.

"ow." Came a soft yelp from the kitchen.

"What happened?" Hatori was up and at Ayame's side quick as a flash.

"Nothing Tori-san! I'm fine!" He held his hand protectively.

"Let me see Ayame." Hatori held his hand out.

"No really I'm fine." Hatori grabbed Ayame's arm and pulled his hand out in front of them. Shigure sat at the table eating cookies, watching silently. Hatori looked at Ayame's hand, examining it. He found on Ayame's index finger a huge gash across the digit! Okay, maybe just a little cut running across it but still, it's all the same, non-? (A/n: giggles)

"Come on." Hatori pulled Ayame by his wrist into a bathroom down the hall. "Now lets get this clean." He reached in the cabinet pulling out cotton balls, peroxide and a Band-Aid.

"How's that?" Hatori asked dabbing Ayame's cut with a cotton ball that had some peroxide on it.

Ayame giggled before answering. "I think you'll make a great doctor Tori-san!"

"Maybe," Hatori chuckled softly. "But for now I'll stick to taking care of you." He placed the Band-Aid on Ayame's cleaned injury.

"Now, now, no scenes in the bathroom without me!" Shigure walked in.

"Gure-san! You ruined the moment!" Ayame pouted.

"Are you finally back to normal?" Hatori asked looking to Ayame.

"What do you Tori-san?"

"You've been extremely hyper all morning." Shigure piped in.

"Really I don't know what either of you are talking about…but I do know that I owe both of you a tickle attack for earlier!" Ayame jumped on Hatori effectively knocking him to the ground.

"OW!" He yelped as his head came in contact with the tile floor of the bathroom.

"OH! Tori-san! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Ayame panicked. "Uh…um! ICE!" He exclaimed. "I'll get ice! He ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." Hatori said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'd say so" Ayame cane running back in with a big frozen steak in his hands. Hatori, still sitting on the bathroom floor, and Shigure, kneeling next to the wounded dragon (a/n: seahorsey!), did nothing but stare at their cousin.

"I heard some where, that when you get a bruise or something to put steak on it!" He explained walking towards Hatori.

"I think that's for black eyes, Aaya." Shigure sweat dropped.

"Oh…" Ayame looked at the floor then began to walk out the door.

"Bumps on the head, black eyes, it's all the same ne? Besides it's the thought that counts." Hatori smiled to the back of his cousin's head.

"I guess…"Ayame shrugged. "I just wanted to make you feel better Tori-san."

"And you have." Hatori explained getting up with the help of Shigure.

"Just knowing you're thinking about them can make one feel fit as a fiddle!" Shigure helped Hatori with his explanation.

"Shall we head back up to Tori-san's room now?" Ayame asked smiling at the two.

"Sure." Hatori relied. "But first put the stead in the freezer."

"Okay! I'll bring cookies and brownies up too!" Ayame skipped down the hall as Hatori and Shigure headed up stairs to Hatori's bedroom.

"Do you think he'll be okay by himself?" Shigure asked his green-eyed cousin who was currently reading a book. Hatori looked up from the book to see Shigure on his back lying on his (Hatori's) bed tossing a wadded paper ball in the air and catching it. Just as he was about to answer his cousin there was a loud crashing sound coming from the stairs. The two darted out the door fearing it was their favorite cousin.

"Ayame?" Hatori asked running down the stairs to see the snake passed out on the floor.

"Shigure, go get my father!" Hatori told him kneeling down next to his fallen cousin.

"Right!" Shigure nodded and ran towards the doctors' office.

"Hurry! Come quick!" Shigure slammed the door open. "Ayame! He!" Shigure said through gasps of breath.

"Shigure, calm down. Tell me what happened, what about Ayame?"

Shigure took a deep breath then said, "he fell. Down the stairs. Hatori and I. We found him at the bottom. He passed out."

"Did he transform?" Hatori's father and Shigure were already running down the hall.

"no but he looks bad."

Hatori during this time was checking Ayame's pulse and making sure his breathing was stable.

"Ayame, please be okay."

Hatori's father and Shigure came running up to the two. Hatori moved out of the way to let his father examine his beloved cousin.

"How is he?" Shigure asked seemingly reading his taller cousin's mind.

"He'll be fine, but he's long over due for a check up." He joked. Then picked up the silver haired youth and walked back to his office. There, he laid Ayame on a bed and began his examination to make sure all the internal organs were still functioning properly. Hatori and Shigure waited patiently out side the door, that is, until ten minutes had passed. Hatori began pacing while Shigure sat with his back to the wall.

"You're going to make a hole in the floor Haa-san…" Shigure broke the malevolent silence. Hatori stopped, looked at the dog, and then continued pacing up and down the hall.

"Don't worry Haa-san!" Shigure smiled at his nerve racked, sweating and pacing friend.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the door opened revealing a very confused looking doctor.

"Would you two please follow me?" He asked the two zodiac members.

"Sure, how's aya?" Shigure asked following the older man into the room, Hatori swift behind him.

"That's what I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Hatori asked sitting down.

"How the hell is Ayame pregnant?"

"What!" Shigure and Hatori asked in unison.

"Ayame is pregnant and I want to know how the hell it happened!"

"But Ayame's a guy, if any of us could, I thought for sure it would be Hatori." Shigure said pointing his thumb over to his dragon-cousin. For this Shigure received a glare from Hatori.

"Well according to my records, Ayame is the first male snake. This could probably be the reason he acts the way does."

"Honestly father, I don't know." Hatori told his father, racking his brain for any possible explanation.

"Hatori…" Shigure commented looking at Ayame in deep thought. "Do you remember what happened after about eight, that night we went to that all boys party around three weeks ago?"

"We came home…" Hatori replied.

"Do you remember going to sleep? Or even whose house we went to?" Shigure questioned.

"We went to Ayame's because…" Hatori's eyes widened in realization "no one else would be there." Hatori hung his head, forgetting his father had just heard his confession.

"You what, Hatori?"

Hatori trembled, if he was a dog his tail would be curled underneath him, but that was Shigure's job.

"I-I-I-…" Hatori stuttered. There was no way he could repeat what he just said.

Hatori's father sighed. "I guess I can't exactly blame you…" Hatori looked up. "If I were in the same situation I would probably do the same. After all, whom could it hurt right? You're all male so, not as many safety precautions."

Hatori hung his head low again, Shigure couldn't figure out how this would be considered a lecture; but those words cut Hatori deep. His father was using the 'I'm very disappointed in you' voice and Hatori knew it well…too well.

"I'm sorry father."

"Don't tell me, tell Ayame."

"Um…Aaya…" Shigure told his sleeping form.

"Not now you idiot." Hatori's father lightly hit him on the head. "Now get out of here, I'll call you when he wakes up."

"Yes father."

"See you later Mr. Hatori's dad!" Shigure joked as he left with Hatori.

"How are we going to explain this to Akito?" Hatori asked.

"Does she really have to know?" Shigure nearly pleaded.

"How would we keep something like that from her?"

"Um…" Shigure began. "That's a good question. That would be your area of expertise haa-san! I'm no good at planning things out."

"I know…Shigure,"

"Hmmm?"

"Remind me never to drink again." Hatori said opening the door to his room.

"Well you have to admit we did have **_fun_**!"

"But at what cost?" Hatori looked to a picture of the trio sitting on his desk. Shigure followed his gaze.

"So who do you think is the father?" Shigure quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't think it was you, since you were on the bottom the whole time." Hatori smirked.

"I was not!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Yes you were…"

"As long as people at school don't know, I don't care what you say." Then realization dawned on Hatori. School. What were they to do when Ayame actually started having bad mood swings? Or when he started showing? There's no way they could just say he was getting fat.

"Come on." Shigure said heading to the door again. It had only been about ten…fifteen minutes, was Ayame already up? "Come on Haa-san! You're father's calling us!" Shigure almost ran out the door. Shigure ran down the hall Hatori on his tail. (Not literally people) they approached the stairs and Shigure in his rush, almost fell down the stairs, luckily Hatori caught him.

"We don't need another concussion..." With this said they continued their path to the Sohma doctor's quarters, in which Ayame awaited them. They slid the door open to find the father of the dragon's bastard offspring sitting in a chair; alone.

"Where's Aaya?" Shigure's always the first to speak ne? Hatori's father looked to a door separating the room from a bathroom, then back to the troubled teens.

It didn't take the two but a minute to realize the meaning of the gesture and they opened the said door. There they saw the long hair of their cousin tied back in a ponytail with his head over the porcelain bowl, breathing heavily. Hatori and Shigure ran to their cousin's side.

"Are you okay?" Hatori asked, sitting down next to the golden eyed youth.

Ayame sat back and leaned into Hatori nodding silently. Then looked up at the bathroom counter searching for something. Shigure followed his searching eyes to the counter, got up and grabbed the mouthwash and looked to Ayame questioningly. Ayame nodded again holding his hand out. Shigure gave his cousin the bottle, which he accepted taking a swig, sloshed it around in his mouth, gargled then spit it out in the white bowl.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I needed to get rid of that horrid taste. I couldn't even speak." Ayame fell back onto Hatori. "He told me…" he closed his eyes. "About…you know…" he laid an arm over his stomach. "I'm sorry." His voice squeaked as he tried to conceal the lump in his throat.

"What are you sorry for?" Hatori asked wrapping his arms around the snake.

"If anything we should be sorry." Shigure took Ayame's hands in his. Since they left the door open Hatori's father looked in on the three. He smiled when he saw the three figures together.

"This just might work out." He mused to himself. "Hatori." He called. Hatori obliged, getting up and walking to where his father's desk was.

"Yes?"

"I want you to make sure Ayame eats right." He said handing his son a piece of paper with what Ayame was **_not allowed_** to eat on it.

A/N: well that's it for now! Review and read more of my fics if you like! Onegai! Arigatto gozaimasu!

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure's lil inu


	2. Two birds, one stone

Disclaimer: don't own anything here…

Time laps

Monday morning

We find Ayame in the kitchen pouring him a cup of coffee. Hatori walks in, swiftly takes the cup from Ayame just before his lips met the edge of the cup.

"No." He told his cousin sternly.

"aawwww…" Ayame pouted. "Tori-san, I need to wakeup." At this Hatori smirked and threw Ayame some lemon pouches. "Hmm?" Ayame examined the package given to him.

"You said you needed to wake up, right?" Hatori explained, lemon juice will definitely do the trick." (A/n: no joke my cousin actually uses lemon juice to wake up.)

"Tooooooooooooriiiiiiii-saaaaaaan!" Ayame whined. Shigure decided now would be the time to enter the kitchen.

"Aya darling, what's wrong?" He asked fluttering to his cousin's side.

"Tori-san won't let me drink my coffee." He whined.

"Well you're not supposed to drink coffee dear." Ayame glared at Shigure for his comment then stomped over to the table and sat down.

"Hmph…" Ayame snorted.

"soooo… Haa-san, what's for breakfast?"

"That depends on what you're making." Hatori joked with his cousin. Ayame got up and walked out of the kitchen in aggravation. He walked to the door, slipped on some shoes and slammed the door. Hearing this Hatori and Shigure looked out the kitchen door towards the front door. Not seeing Ayame they ran to the door and opened it hurriedly then saw Ayame's retreating figure.

"Aya!" Shigure called, Ayame stopped. "Where are you going?"

"Out." Ayame told them not tuning around.

"Out where?" Hatori added.

"Out to eat!"

"Good! We'll come too!" Shigure and Hatori had their shoes on and were out the door quick as a flash.

"Sigh." No, literally he said 'sigh'. Shigure giggled lightly then wrapped an arm around his waste.

"I love you Aya." Shigure said and again Ayame stopped. "What's wrong Aya?"

"N-nothing…" he stammered. "I just think we should go back and get our back packs. I mean, we don't know how long we'll be so…"

"He's right, we should get our things so we're not late." Hatori commented walking back towards the house.

"Okay, now everyone's ready to go right?" Ayame asked tapping his foot. "I'm hungry." He once again whined.

"All right we're leavin', we're leavin'." Shigure hopped out the door trying to put his shoes back on. And so they walked to a part of the city the most restaurants were.

"So where do you want to eat?" Hatori asked the shorter boy in the middle.

"I don't know," Ayame answered.

"Then what do you feel like? And we'll go from there." Shigure tried to help.

"I feel…"Ayame put a finger to his chin in thought. "Pregnant." Ayame lazily let his arms fall to his side.

"Where do you want to eat?" Shigure chuckled.

"I told you. I don't know…" Ayame said exasperatedly.

"Well pick something quick." Hatori looked at his watch. "We are on a time limit you know."

"Okay, okay, ummm…" Ayame's finger again rested on his chin in thought. "How about…Italian!" he exclaimed looking towards an Italian restaurant. (More like small diner)

"Okay." Hatori said whilst they all walked in the direction of the little diner.

Once inside and seated the trio looked over the menu.

"I want…" he looked through the menu. "Pasta."

"For breakfast?" Shigure looked up from his menu.

"Alfredo pasta!" He added.

"That's not for breakfast." Shigure sweat dropped.

"You can have whatever you want Ayame." Hatori glared at his puppy-eyed cousin.

"Except coffee!" Ayame piped.

"Yes, except coffee." Hatori sounded like he was talking to a child.

* * *

"So what do think the baby will be?" Shigure asked after everyone ordered.

"OH! I hope it's a girl!" Ayame clapped his hands together.

"Why?" Shigure asked smiling.

"'Cause! It would be so pretty if it was a girl!" Ayame squeaked.

"How do you know?" Hatori asked joining the conversation.

"She would be the three most handsome men put together!" Ayame put his index finger in the air pointedly.

"Of course she would have Ayame's feminine features." Shigure said matter-of-factly.

"And Hatori's dazzling eyes." Was Ayame's input.

"Shigure's hair." Hatori said quietly.

"Color maybe, but cut like Aya's!" They ate their breakfast and Hatori kept his eye on the clock. While they ate Hatori thought of a good question.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked looking up from his food.

"Hmm?" Ayame swallowed his pasta he was currently chewing. "A name?" He asked. Hatori nodded.

"Hmmm…" Ayame tapped his eating utensil to his chin in thought. "I don't know… I haven't thought about."

"Well that makes sense." Shigure stated. "After all it's not like you actually expected this to happen." Ayame looked down with a sad look on his face. "Aya?"

"I'm sorry…" Ayame said quietly. "I didn't mean to…"

"We told you," Shigure lifted Ayame's head by putting a hand under his chin and lifted it slightly. "It's our fault."

"It's no ones fault." Hatori said. Ayame looked to Hatori then…

"Buuuuuuuuuuuuuurrp!" The three's eyes went wide as well as a waitress cleaning a table behind them. (The belch was Kera's idea!) "Umm…" Ayame looked around "excuse me?" He squeaked.

"I don't think that's a name aya." Shigure and Ayame giggled.

"It's time to get going." Hatori checked his watch.

"Right!" Ayame said getting up. Shigure however stayed, and scarfed down the remains of his food.

"Shigure, you look like a dog." Hatori told his cousin calmly.

"That…" Shigure swallowed the last of his breakfast. "Would make sense!" Shigure winked and whipped the crumbs off his face. They left the diner and headed to school.

SMALL TIME LAPSE

IT'S NOW ABOUT MID-SCHOOL-DAY

Ayame is in his fourth hour class, drama. Where they were split into groups; the trio had been split.

"C'mon President Ayame-sempai! This is where you come in!" A boy with short black hair tugged on his sleeve.

"mmmph" Ayame whined fanning himself. "How can anyone think in this heat…"

"It's not hot." The boy said.

"Kinpachi-sensei!" Ayame whined. "Can you turn the air down?" He fanned himself.

"All right?" She said in more of a statement than a question. Upon turning the air down, cool air rushed onto the snake making his hair sway. Then a shiver ran down his back. "Feel better?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yes, thanks." He smiled with his eyes closed.

"Is there something wrong with you Ayame?" The boy asked in a whisper.

"N-No!" Immediately Ayame's arm graced his stomach as if to protect what was there.

"Good!" He said and took Ayame's fan.

"Hey, give it back!" Ayame whined. (A/n: he whines a lot ne?)

"No… I don't think so." He said playfully. It was at this time Hatori looked over to the group. Ayame and the boy seemed to be the only ones off-task. As long as the boy was only teasing the hebi it was okay; but if things got out of hand Hatori would be the first one on the scene.

"uuh!" Ayame held his hand out pleadingly.

"What?" Was the boy's chuckled reply.

"uuh." Ayame repeated.

"What does 'uuh.' Mean?" His lips curling into a smile.

"Give it!" He demanded. The boy felt a small tug at the paper fan as it slipped between his fingers and into the hands of another student.

"I think it's time you gave Aaya his fan back. Don't you?" Shigure smiled and placed the fan into Ayame's slender hand.

"Shigure-sempai?" He questioned. Shigure didn't reply, only strode back to his assigned group.

A/n: okay blah, blah, blah! Couple months later.

Ayame's pregnancy is now becoming a bit obvious and he's having to buy bigger clothes. It is now Saturday evening, Ayame is in his room getting ready for bed.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…" he sighed reaching up his shirt and pulling out something akin to the things someone in a movie wears when their character is supposedly pregnant. "I still can't believe Tori-san's dad talked Akito into this…" he sighed again. _Or that Tori-san's dad actually came up with this…_ he closed his eyes, leaning against the door.

Flashback 

Ayame awoke to a foul smell. With his blurry vision he could only make out a retreating figure. Once his vision cleared he was Hatori's father sitting next to him.

"Can you tell me what your name is?" He questioned.

"Ayame Sohma." Really no point in me pointing out who said that now is there?

"Can you tell me what my name is?" He asked.

_What was his name?_ Ayame asked himself trying to remember, which only gave him a headache. "No." was his final answer.

"Good." The older man said turning around. "I never told you my name… so you shouldn't remember it."

"Oh…." Was the snake's quiet reply.

"Is something wrong?"

"My head hurts…" one of Ayame's hands (a/n: excuse the pun) snaked it's way through silver locks in an attempt to relieve the pain.

"That makes sense." He gave Ayame a small glass of water and two pills. "You just had a concussion. These will help with your headache." He referred to the small tablets in the slender boy's hand. "Now, I have a proposition for you…"

End flashback! 

And that's how it all started. Ayame sat there not wanting to leave his thoughts about how much kinder the other two members of the trio were to him now. Ayame was brought abruptly back to reality by a knock on his door.

"Ayame?" Shigure called from the other side.

"U-um…N-no! Don't come in yet! I'm not decent!" Ayame ran to the bathroom connected to his room and shut the door. "Okay you can come in now." He called hearing the door slide open then shut shortly afterward.

"whatcha doin'?" He asked.

"I was just about to take a shower." Ayame called back.

"Oh? Mind if I join?" Shigure asked jokingly.

"NO!"

"Good!" He smiled.

"No! I meant… that…." He stammered.

"I was just joking Aaya, lighten up." He smirked.

"You lighten up." Ayame mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Shigure tilted his head.

"N-nothing!" Ayame squealed.

_He's been acting so strangely… _Shigure thought to himself. He opened and closed the door allowing Ayame to believe he had left. Hearing the door close Ayame sighed.

_Hmm I wander why! _Shigure's mind told him.

_No, it's no that. _He argued he_ acts like he's hiding something…_

_Ayame doesn't hide anything… _

_Exactly! _He heard Ayame climb into the shower and turn the water on. Shigure sat down next to the bathroom door putting his back on the wall. It was then he heard Ayame humming.

"hmmm?" he listened carefully to make sure he was hearing right. Sure enough Ayame Sohma was singing in the shower.

"La di da di da di da di da

La di da

La di da." He sang

_Is that the music man?_ He chuckled. _It is! It's kind of catchy actually. _He started humming along with his cousin. The stopped abruptly and the water turned off. _CRAP!_ He scrambled to his feet and stumbled out the door. Ayame opened the door to the shower room and thought he saw something flash by and out the door.

"Huh?" He asked no one. "What was that?" He shrugged it off and walked to his closet with the towel around his waist. His hair glistening and dropping cold water down his bare creamy white skin making him shiver. (A/n: okay before I make myself blush.)

Shigure sat outside near his cousin's door.

_That was too close. _He thought between breaths.

_No that was the chance of a life time flying 80 miles and hour out the window… _

_Shut up… _

_Now why would I do that? _

_Grrr… _

_You'd better hurry up and get outta here before he sees you… he's coming… _the voice in his head sang as Shigure looked franticly for an escape route. Alas, his efforts were in vain; he was caught.

_Unless, _he thought. _I could always pretend to nave fallen asleep…_

_That's just stupid. _The voice rang through his head as he heard the door begin to slide open. Shigure's head immediately dropped and his body relaxed. Ayame, now clad in his pajamas looked at the seemingly sleeping inu.

"Shigure?" He mused out loud. "But what's he doing here?" He continued. Ayame kneeled down and poked Shigure in the shoulder making him fall a little, in the opposite direction of Ayame.

"Shigure!" Hatori's voice bellowed through the hall.

_Gure must be in big trouble to make Tori-san yell that loud. _He thought looking back towards the source of young seahorse's voice. Shigure took this time to look at Ayame, he was kind of hoping he would still be wrapped in a towel.

_You stupid mutt! You missed you chance and you're gonna get yourself caught! _

_What the… _

_What? _

_His stomach…_ he explained. _It's flat. It's back to it's normal size…_

_That means… _

**_He was never pregnant to begin with._**

Ayame turned around and saw Shigure staring up at him.

_Damn. _He thought.

"Ayame?" Shigure asked out of shock.

This was about the time when Ayame got up and opened the door only to be grabbed by his surprised cousin.

Hatori fumed down the hall in search of his black haired cousin. He stopped upon seeing Ayame halfway into his room, Shigure latching onto his arm while still on the floor.

"Leave Ayame alone. Mutt." Hatori gave his cousin a death glare.

"B-but h-Hatori…" Shigure stammered. Hatori was so infuriated that he didn't notice how much skinnier Ayame looked. "But Haa-san, Aaya… He-he's not."

Hatori looked the hebi up and down before it struck him. "Ayame…" he said in his stoic voice. "Dry your hair before going to bed, you'll catch a cold." Both Ayame and Shigure seat dropped.

"Not that haa-san!" Shigure pulled on Ayame's arm sending him to the ground with a 'thud'.

"ow!" Ayame yelled as he was brought to an awkward sitting position on the floor.

"Ayame…" Hatori stared in awe at his cousin, waiting for an explanation.

"Um, well, you see Tori-san, your father asked me to play a joke on you to find out what happened to us after that party. It would seem that he went to pick us up but we weren't there so when we told him that we spent the night… well he knew something was up. So he came up with this whole thing to make me trip and have a slight concussion then after I woke up he told me his plan and of course **I** had to modify it a bit but anyway…" this is the part where Shigure, Hatori and the authoress space out and ignore the rantings of the young snake. "And that's how we ended up here and you both looked at me like you wanted an explanation so I told you 'um, well, you see Tori-san'…"

"Okay!" Shigure pressed a finger to Ayame's delicate lips. "We get it…"

"So does that mean you're both mad at me now?" Ayame asked with a quivering voice.

"Why would we be mad at you… if anyone we should be mad at my father or ourselves." Hatori kneeled down to be at eye level with the snake.

"First of all, for being tricked by an old man…" Shigure piped in. "And second of all for getting ourselves into this mess in the first place." He let his finger trail down from Ayame's lips and cup his chin. At this Ayame smiled and sniffled a few tears away.

* * *

"I've always liked killing two birds with one stone." A young voice came from the shadows watching the three.

"Ha…" an older man chuckled. "Yes, I've always preferred to use as little input as possible." He said putting the thermometer into the younger boy's mouth. "I just hate saying it that way…"

A/N: ha ha ha! Finally I'm done! I had this whole thing written out I just didn't have enough time to type it! Yay! Tell me if you want me to continue… I'm not sure if I should or not. I'm out of school now! Yay! Summer break!

i also wanted to thank my reviewers! love you all! i hope you liked it! the closest thing i had to a flame was someone asking how a man sprouted a womb... well, that's how! ha ha!

read and review::kiss kiss:


End file.
